What Obsession: PDA
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Key Word: PDA. Some people love public displays of affection. Ianto ISN'T one of the them. Janto. Cuteness. 3rd Installment.


Ianto Jones mentally cursed himself as he, once again, let a moan escape his lips. Jack Harkness couldn't help the pleased grin that crossed his face at the sound before he continued to assault the Welshman's neck with kisses, bites and licks.

Vaguely, the younger man recalled how he had ended up in this situation: pressed against a wall in a darkened alleyway with no way to escape while he was 'violated'. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the attention – the sudden tightness of his trousers was undeniable evidence – but it just wasn't the right time or the place.

The Hub had run out of coffee beans for his special bend and, with how edgy Owen had become and how tired the girls seemed, he had decided to go to the supermarket to get what was needed. Jack had almost instantly said he would come too, saying he needed the air, and foolishly Ianto had let the Captain accompany him on the condition that he behaved.

Yeah, right.

What was he thinking – Captain Jack Harkness? Behave?

"Jack." He found himself practically winning as he tilted his head even more, involuntarily, and his hands grasped the back of the man's neck, and the collar of his jacket, tighter.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack paused for a moment to speak before he licked the love bite he had created.

"We, ah, um, have to …" he let out a colourful curse as his lover bit at a very sensitive part of his neck, the junction between his neck and shoulder. His vision blurred slightly in a lustful haze but he forced his logical mind to the surface. "C-coffee beans, Jack, ah … coffee beans …"

"They can wait a while longer." Jack argued back, his attention focused completely on the new love bite he had caused.

"But I'm not about to be, oh –"Ianto was cut off by the forceful, passionate kiss from the ex-time agent, ending his train of thought. He tired to pick it up again but they scattered when Jack's tongue swept across his own. He let out a moan of pleasure instinctively.

"Oh my God!"

The two men paused, panting for breath, and turned their heads. A teenage girl stood at the mouth of the alleyway, auburn hair hanging over her shoulders and brown eyes wide. She wore a school uniform, blazer and pleated skirt, hugging a rucksack to her chest.

Strange thing: she was smiling, beaming in fact.

Ianto flushed a dark red and instantly fixed his collar that had been messed with during the sexual attention he had received. "I, ah, sorry, we, um …"

"You two are so cute together!" she gushed excitedly, "Are you two a couple or just after a shag at –"she glanced at her watch "- 8:00 in the morning?"

"Couple. We're a couple." Jack answered instantly; straightening himself out, causing a brief smile to cross the younger man's face, "And thank you about the cute thing …"

Her eyes lit up, like she had suddenly gotten an idea. "Can I have a picture? Of you two kissing?"

Ianto flushed again, embarrassed at the prospect, and Jack gave the school a goofy smile. The coffee-boy opened his mouth to decline but he was cut across by his over eager partner.

"Sounds brilliant." He winked at her "Could I get a copy?"

The girl nodded once as she went through her school bag, producing a camera. "'Course, but you have to pose for the picture first."

"Gladly." Jack turned towards his partner.

"Eh, Jack I-I don't th-" His lips being pulled into a harsh kiss by his partner cut off Welshman. He moaned almost instinctively into the connection and his hands moved upward to grasp at the collar of his boss' military coat he had come to love, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric beneath his hand. He had almost forgotten about the strange girl … until he saw the flash.

"Excellent!" the schoolgirl cheered happily, hurriedly putting her camera in her bag, "That was Brilliant!"

"Thank you." Jack smiled in his usual charming way.

"Meet me here, tomorrow morning at, say 7:30?" the girl looked thoughtfully, "I can get the pictures developed today after school and I'll give you a copy then, yes?"

"Sounds good. Thank you …"

"Charlotte."

"Thank you Charlotte."

Charlotte waved at them one last time, shouting goodbye over her shoulder, as she ran off down the road, heading towards Raven Wood Art College. Jack turned towards his younger partner with his 'I want sex' look on his face, his arms moving to rest comfortably on his waist.

"Now … where were we?"

He leant forward, hoping to steal a kiss, but Ianto was faster, lifting his hand and placing it between their lips. He gave the older man a stern look and stepped himself out of his grasp.

"No." he said, speaking as if to a child, "Coffee Beans."


End file.
